1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns an interconnection device between the hyperfrequency monolithic circuit cells preimplanted in a substrate made of rapid-semiconductor materials, such as GaAs. This interconnection device permits, through its structure, to transform any network of active and passive components, previously manufactured on plate substrates made of semiconductor material, then stored, in specific circuits corresponding to particular electrical diagrams, while taking into account the requirements inherent in the hyperfrequency electrical links, such as the length of the links and the impedance provided by these links.